Protection
by Ruby-Guardian
Summary: No matter the circumstances, Misty will always be a motherly figure to all Pokemon, including her Azurill. In a way, she's there hope and comfort while the battle outside rages on.


Misty continued on her way with her little baby pokemon in my arms. The little pokemon was the happiest she had ever seen it before. She was glad her Azurill made friends with Ash, Brock and there new traveling partners, May and Max. Misty was extremely excited to get to visit Ash and the others during her loss of Togepi, or should I say Togetic? The loss was so heartbreaking to her she nearly cried. When she returned home, there was a blue pokemon egg on her doorstep in a case to keep it warm. When she read the note attatched to, she was more than happy to care for Tracey's egg his Marill had.

She smiled at the memory of her pokemon hatching and seeing its new mama. When her new Azurill hid behind her when Daisy, Violet and Lily wanted to see her always put a smile on her face. Misty was going to keep Azurill in her arms until she was sure Azurill wanted to evolve and battle like Politoad and Gyrados. Her smile slightly faultered at the thought of loosing her baby. But for now, Azurill had no want for battling or learning anything other than the basics.

"I wish you could stay like this forever Azurill," she whispered a little, the baby pokemon just coocked it's tiny head to the side.

"Zurill?" Misty smiled and shook her head dismissing the comment.

Before they could even turn the corner, there was a loud buzzing sound coming from the trees. Misty spine tingled and she gripped her baby in her hands. A swarm of Beedril came buzzing towards the trainer and her pokemon, Misty froze for a while until her pokemon snapped her out of it.

"Azurill, Az!" Misty sprinted towards the forest and dodged the trees until she was able to find a safe place to hide. When she began to slow down, she realized the Beedrill weren't trying to chase after her.

"They're running from something..." Misty panted loudly and waited as the Beedril flew past her, Azurill started to shake in fear and Misty held her safely in her arm. Misty was right, herds of Butterfree and Rattata ran past them trying to run from something.

Before she knew it, an Ursaring came falling towards her, she stepped back and hid behind a tree to see what happened. A wild Charazard came stomping towards them, blowing out a flame thrower like it was nobodys business. She gasped a little and Azurill shook intensely in her arms, this time she couldn't comfort her baby, Misty had to run and find a safe place to take shelter in before the Charazard and Ursarings battle got too intense, and interfering would only put herself, and her pokemon in danger.

Misty spots a cave behind them and quickly makes a run for it. She notices some pokemon families running in aswell. Misty watches as some Pikachus and Pichus are cuddled up to eachother,same goes for two Butterfrees, and a small family of Rattata and Raticate. Their were some stray Pidgeys, Caterpies, Bulbasaurs, some Squirtles hiding in there shells, and an Eevee who wrapped itself in it's fluffy tail to try and ignore the battle all of the lone ones were basic pokemon who haven't even evolved to the there second form yet.

Misty turned towards the young pokemon she could take care of. Azurill shook in fear as little tears streamed down her paler blue face, she hugged her baby closer to her chest and whispered it was on. Misty closed her eyes and sang into her little childs ear trying to keep her voice down from the other pokemon, but failed.

_Deep in the medow, under the willow,  
a bed of grass, a soft green pillow._

_Lay down your head a close your eyes,  
and when again it's morning the sun, will rise._

She raised her voice a little and the wild pokemon all turned to her as Misty wiped her baby's tears and hushed it.

_Here it's safe and here it's warm,  
here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dream are sweet,  
and tomarrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

She felt something come close too her leg and flinched when she saw two Caterpies at her feet. Misty sighed and saw that they just wanted a mama like her Azurill, she felt a Butterfree fly to her shoulder and it had tears in its eyes

"Free..." It quivered, Misty felt a rush of sympathy run through her, as she lifted a hand and cupped the terrified Butterfree's face, she felt something small try to hop onto her lap. Misty turned and saw and the smallest squirtle climbed onto her lap.

She was suprised to see that most of the adandoned Pokemon were with her, Misty smiled at the thought of them coming to her for comfort. She removed a hand from Azurill and started to pet the wild Pokemon, when she felt the Squirtle on her lap, she gasp at how cold he was. She quickly felt around and saw that he was only one shivering since most of them were guarded by fur. Misty ran her hand around Squirtles head and shell to help it gain warmth.

_Deep in the medow, hidden far away,  
a cloack of leaves, a moon bean ray._

_Lay down your head, and let your troubles sway,  
and when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe and here it's warm,  
here the daisies guard you from every harm._

_Here your dreams are sweet,  
and tomarrow brings them true._

_Here is the place where I love you._

She closed her eyes and felt that most baby Pokemon, including her Azurill, fell limp, Misty opened them enough see they had fallen alseep. She smiled and whispered the last line.

_Here is the place, where I love you..._

**WHY AM I WRITING THIS I HAVE CST's TODAY! I SHOULD BE STUDYING!**

**Well I wanted to use this lullaby because I think it's sweet and I love it, I'm litterally typing as fast as I can becuz I have to leave in a few minutes. I don't own the lullaby and it isn't an official song, there are versions of people singing it called Rue's Lullaby, it's from the hunger games books ok.**

**Bye bye!**

**Edit- wow lots a stupid mistakes, sorry everyone. I have spell check, but it's a pain to use it since it corrects every pokemon name I use in these stories. So please forgive!**

**Bye bye! (Again)**

_**~Eevee-Mistress**_


End file.
